Life's a Song
by Nancy J. Lisse
Summary: A series of songfics based on the GSR timeline...Because it seems that every situation in life can be expressed through a song... My very first fanfic... I am very eager to hear your reviews... R/R please! Ch. 3 up!
1. Bleeding Love

This is my first fanfic so be kind and tell me what you think... All italics are the characters' parts, while regular text is the songs... I don't own anything at all... except the idea of course...

* * *

Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis  
Sara's POV

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain

_I'm not sure what I'm doing here. Hmph… of course I know… just another lecture, for school. But then again, it's not. Not anymore. Not since I saw you, anyway. Now it's something more, something I cannot explain. Almost like you're here for me… just for me. _

Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain

_But I know you're not. I have to keep telling myself that, or it'll consume me. Just like every other time. Every other man… it always ends the same… it always… ends. I have to stop this, now. But I don't want to._

Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

_Days are passing, and I see you everywhere. Even in my sleep. I'm here again, in the very same seat as yesterday. Do you see me? Yes. You smile… ah, amazing. Your voice is calm… soothing. You fascinate me. You smile at me again. Your eyes linger on mine… and I can't keep from blushing. My thoughts are racing a million miles a minute. Sweet thoughts, dirty thoughts. I can't help but wonder what you're thinking. Are you thinking of me?_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you

_This has never happened to me before. This kind of feeling, it almost frightens me. So sudden, so unexpected. So… wonderful. The room has long since emptied. All except for me and you. I like that… me and you. We're talking, laughing, smiling. It's like I can see into your soul… so pure. Just waiting, longing to be found. By someone like me, maybe? Maybe._

My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true

_Now it's uncontrollable. God, what have you done to me? I've only just met you, but I want to pour my heart out to you. Only to you. But how will you react? I try anyway. You're still talking… but I have stopped. I'm just watching you… searching for the words that have vanished from my grasp. After a moment, all is silent. The heat of your gaze is burning my eyes. Now it is you, looking into my soul. What do you see?_

_I lean in closer. My hand instinctively finds its way to your chest. The top button of your shirt is open, and I can feel your chest hair against my fingertips. It lingers there, I can't move it. I stare at my hand, silently begging it to do something… anything. But it doesn't… I can feel your heart beat. Hmmm… One of your hands finds mine… the other touches my face. You lift my chin and I meet your baby blue eyes. I sigh a happy sigh and lean into __your touch. Closer… closer… and then it happens. It's ever so light at first, your lips against mine. Like a gentle breeze. But I want more… I need more. You read my mind. Your tongue begs for entrance… it does not have to ask twice. I do not want this to end, this is… perfect._

And everyone's looking 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

_It's like I'm floating. Weightlessly drifting about the day… my friends notice. They're terrible liars, but incredible mind readers. I don't tell them at first, but I have to, after all they are my friends. Ha… they say. They don't approve. You're too old, I'm too naive. It will never work they say. But I don't listen… phhsst… who needs them anyway. I have you._

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you

_I think that's what it is… love. I've never been in love… truly in love. But I am. I am in love with you. Madly, deeply. I know it's that forever kind of love. Forever._

They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

_But you have to go. Why do you have to go? Back to Vegas you say… Vegas. Are you sure? Yes._

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

_You won't be gone forever, you say. We will be together again. You promise. _

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that their goal  
Is to keep me from falling

_I am crying. But they don't believe me. They are not just tears of sorrow, but of joy as well. I am crying because what we have is real. Even if I have to wait, I will… for you. You are not abandoning me. You promised we'd be together, and we will. I know it. But they're having none of it. They say it's over, that there never was an 'us'. Can you believe that? I don't. I never will… because I love you._

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  


And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face

_I'm with you while you're packing. You didn't bring much to begin with. I help you fold that shirt… that very shirt you wore when we kissed the first time. I can smell your scent on it. Now I'm crying again. Oh brother, I say. You smile. Your hand touches my cheek and brushes away a tear. My heart is aching for you, and you haven't even left yet. How will I survive while you're gone? We are kissing again. Oh, so sweet. The moment heats up quickly as my hands roam your trim body. Your hands move slowly at first, careful almost. I break the kiss to give us some much needed air. Breathe in, out… in, out._

_My heart is racing, and I am aching for you. You kiss me again and lift me off my feet. Gently, you place me on the bed. You have that look as you scan my body with your eyes. Beautiful, you whisper. You stroke my cheek and I kiss your hand. Leaning over the bed your lips capture mine… again. This is love… oh yes… this is love._

Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy  
Maybe, maybe

_The morning sun wakes me up. I am entangled in your strong, loving arms. I don't want to move. This is… absolutely perfect. But we have to get up, and we do… eventually. We need to fold your clothes again. You need to get ready to go, you say. I giggle as you lead me to the shower, hand in hand._

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

_I'm breathing you in for one last time before you go. Your arms are encircling my waist as my nose nuzzles in the crook of your neck. My fingers are playing with the curls of your hair. I back away. It's hard enough, I just want to get it over with. You kiss me. You promise it won't be long. I believe you. But they don't. What's so hard to understand? It's simple… it's love._

* * *

Sooo, what do you think... should I continue because I have all the songs picked out... Please review...


	2. I Need You

This is my first fanfic so be kind and tell me what you think... All italics are the characters' parts, while regular text is the songs... I don't own anything at all... except the idea of course... I have no beta... all mistakes are mine.

This chapter is shorter than the first, it was definetly harder for me to write in Grissom's POV, Sara's comes a lot easier. So read and review!! Please!!  
P.S. This song is a little faster than I would normally use, but the words seemed so perfect. So if you've heard the song, try to read this slower.

* * *

I Need You – Relient K  
Grissom's POV

I've dug up miles and miles of sand  
Searching for something I can't see  
And I've just got bruised and battered hands  
And a brand new void inside of me

_As if just knowing wasn't enough. I've always known I was not built for these kinds of… things. These… relationships. But now, not only do I know I am alone, but I feel alone. That in itself makes all the difference. I feel… utterly alone, and I'm not sure how to deal with it. For this has never happened before._

_I am thinking of you. I think about you every day. About everything. Your hair, eyes…your lips. Oh, I can still feel your lips on mine, even after all this time. That's right, it has been a long time. I broke my promise to you… it's been too long. Are you thinking you did something wrong? Please don't. You did nothing but love. I am at fault here… me. I am hiding, cowering into my corner where I feel safe. I may feel safe, but I am still alone. Alone._

Complete with walls I did create  
From all the earth that I've displaced  
A mess that I have made from what  
I've just let pile and pile up

_I don't know what is happening to me. I am torn between two feelings. One equally as painful as the other, equally as overwhelming. Fear and regret. They are tearing at my soul and at my heart. I'm being held hostage by one and taunted by the other. And I cannot sleep. When I do I see you again, I hear you again. You whisper my name and I feel your warm breath against my cheek. I miss you dearly, but I don't know what to do._

_They're creeping up on me again… fear and regret. I am fearful of you… no… not of you. Of 'us'. Whatever 'us' means, I don't really know. I want to tell you I haven't forgotten. I will never forget. I want to run to you and wrap my arms around you forever. Just to hold you. But I am scared. I couldn't possibly do that. No. But if I don't this loneliness will eat away at me. Slowly… meticulously wearing me down to nothing. Nothing but empty promises. How could I do that to you? To leave you hanging on a single phrase… we will be together again. Never… I could never._

I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

_I have not been abandoned, for I have been far too busy doing the abandoning. Not anymore. No… not anymore. I can do this. Ready? Yes. I… I… need you. I say it aloud, but I'm not talking to you yet. I need you… not love, but it's a start. I am trying._

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  


You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything I need

_I think I'm ready now… to tell you. I'm ready to hear your voice… to see your smile. I'm ready for this, for us._

Explore the cave that is my chest  
A torch reveals there's nothing left  
Your whispers echo off the walls  
And you can hear my distant calls  
The voice of who I used to be  
Screaming out "someone, someone please"

_Can you hear me? I'm crying out for you. I want you to heal me… make me whole. Make me yours, forever. Fill the empty spaces of my heart with your love. Show me again what we had some time ago._

Please shine a light into the black  
Wade through the depths and bring me back

_I am pacing in the kitchen again, like I have done so many times before. Back and forth… and back. Are you ready for me? Will you have me? I can only wish I am not too late._

I have not been abandoned, no I have not been  
Deserted and I have not been forgotten

I need you  
I need you here  
I need you now  
I need security somehow  
I need you  
Like you would not believe  
You're the only thing I want  
Cause you're everything I need

_My hands are trembling. My thoughts are waging war against each other in my head. My mind is a battlefield strewn with the bodies of my insecurities I am trying so hard to suppress. I pick up the phone, and sigh deeply. I put it down again. Fear. It's coming back. But I push it away. I am winning… for now. Breathe, slowly. Stay calm. I'm dialing your number. I have it memorized. Since the day we parted, I could recite it in my head. Over and over._

_But now it's real. It is time. I hear it ringing… once, twice…_

_Sara, I say. I need you._

* * *

Now it's time to review!! Yay. Thank you to my first reviewer. If i get enough reviews maybe I'll post the next song title and POV early... oooo ahhh...


	3. Hopelessly Devoted to You

This is my first fanfic so be kind and tell me what you think... All italics are the characters' parts, while regular text is the songs... I don't own anything at all... except the idea of course... I have no beta... all mistakes are mine.

Don't forget to review!! You know you want to... I need the reviews to keep me going with this story.  
P.S. - This song is from Grease... my absolute favorite movie. : )

* * *

Hopelessly Devoted to You – Olivia Newton John  
Sara's POV

_You called. It was 4:27am. I was sleeping, probably dreaming of you, but I don't really remember. After two rings I put the phone to my ear. I heard your voice, for the first time in a long time. Too long. You sounded different... depressed? I wasn't really sure. I need you, you said. Then I knew... desperate, you sounded desperate. I smiled through the grogginess of the early morning. You needed me. I tried to think of something clever to say... nothing. A meager 'oh', came out instead. I was like a love sick teenager all over again. Come to Vegas, you asked me. There was no hesitation on my end. I answered almost too quickly... yes! _

_After we hung up, I tried to think. I should have been angry with you. You made me wait... and wait. I decided you just needed time to think. You're allowed, I guess. So I wasn't mad. Not at all. I was happy, so very happy. Eeekk, I screeched as I packed my clothes. I let my mind wander to those days we spent together. Those blissful hours just holding you, loving you. I missed your touch, your voice, your kiss. Oh... God I missed everything about you. Days crawled by slowly, way too slowly. Within the week I was ready to go. Everything was going to be perfect. Just how we left it. Perfect._

Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry,  
I'm not the first to know there's  
Just no getting over you

_That was two months ago. Just two damn months ago when I thought the world was perfect. Well, I was wrong._

_You didn't see me at first, when I arrived at the crime scene, my first day in Vegas. I studied you from behind for a moment before getting your attention. My eyes wandered your body, absorbed every inch of you. You remembered the sound of my voice... that made my heart melt right there. I smiled, you smiled back. But even after a few days, I still didn't see that smile again._

_We're not jumping into anything. I don't expect to, it has been a long time after all. But then again, I do. Didn't we fall madly in love with each other? Aren't you glad to have me with you, here in Vegas? I know I am. But you seem distant, like you're unsure of something. I've tried to ask you. I'm not getting a straight answer... and I'm not satisfied. I ask again. You're avoiding me... and my questions._

_I just want to know what is going on. I came to Vegas for you, you know. I didn't say that to you. I shouldn't have to... you should already know. Isn't it obvious? I love you._

_I'm sitting here, in my apartment, thinking. This is not where I expected to be... in an apartment, without you. Maybe I'm rushing it... maybe I'm rushing us. I should take it slow... our relationship will rekindle. Right? But wasn't it you who called and said you needed me? Am I wrong to wonder why you haven't said it since I've been here? No. I have a right to __know. To know why I am being treated this way. To know what has changed since that phone call. I'm getting upset now. The more I tear this situation apart, the more my heart crumbles. Pieces are falling... scattering like ashes in the wind._

_I am crying now. What has happened? To us? Better yet... to you? I do not know. But I still love you. This is crazy! You're breaking my heart right now... but I still love you. Deeply.  
_  
I know I'm just a fool who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

_I need to stop. Stop thinking... just relax. Everything is going to be fine. You're nervous. Yes, that's it. I know you, you're very private. It's hard for you to let anyone inside that facade of yours. But I got in. And a part of me still is. I know it... I can feel it. It's there, but you won't admit it. Not yet. You're not ready... but you will be. And I will wait. I will wait for you... again, just like before._

But now there's no where to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you

_But that doesn't mean this doesn't hurt. It hurts like hell. It's like no pain I have ever encountered. Every day I see you, but I can't touch you. I can't hold you or tell you how much I love you. I have stopped asking you what was wrong and you've seemed to relax. We can talk openly now. Like old friends. But we're not just old friends._

My head is saying fool forget him  
My heart is saying don't let go  
Hold on to the end that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

_Days are passing... weeks... months. I'm relieved you haven't been so distant lately. I can ask you something and you answer it. Oh, and you smile at me again. I am very thankful for that. I'm not going to lie, we have shared some moments. Tape me up, I say. Don't think I didn't see that look on your face. And oh, how I wish it was you with me on that plane all those years ago. Just imagine... Delta Airlines, Flight 1109, Boston to Miami, March '93, Gil Grissom, Blue eyes... not overrated in any aspect. Hmmm... Yes, we've had those moments, but moments are not enough for me. No way. I need forever. But I guess forever will have to wait. Wait... as always._

_Now every day is just another challenge for me. The challenge is to make you see what is right in front of you. To make you notice that what you had is standing right next to you... __within your grasp. Just reach out and grab it... please. But you don't. And you won't... not until you're ready._

_

* * *

_

Okay... what do you think... please let me know... I really want to continue, but I won't unless I get reviews!! Please and thankyou.


End file.
